


Larry Stylinson (One - Shot) - Small steps

by MaddyTheStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Enjoy!, Fluff and Angst, Get ready to tear up, Happy Ending, I swear it will be fine, M/M, Read, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wheelchair!louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyTheStylinson/pseuds/MaddyTheStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a 22 year old boy who has a great family and awesome friends. He studies in uni. He is also in a wheelchair. But it's only temporarly! 2 years ago, Louis had an accident that made his legs stop functioning. But with some physiotherapy and love from a certain curly haired and green eyed boy that returned his hope in humanity, everything will be alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Stylinson (One - Shot) - Small steps

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for wheelchair!louis !! I really am! I don't want it to prevent you from reading, though... It's important for the story and, as I tagged, everything will be alright in the end! So it's okay! :) Enjoy!

"Name?" - A smiling woman asked him as he rolled through the hallway, making it to the front of the counter.

"Louis Tomlinson" - He let out. He then made his way to the waiting room.

This became a routine to Louis. He was 22 and in a wheelchair. He had been stuck there for 2 years, when he had an accident. Well, not him, a driver did. He was just passing in the street when the man lost the control of the car. The boy then went to surgery, but the doctors were only successful at keeping him alive. He was told he wouldn't be able to walk unless he started physiotherapy. He did.

The news were hard to hear, as you would expect them. For all Louis, his family and his friends.

He was now in uni. He had his own apartment and lived alone for a year now, though he was looking for a roommate, because he had a spare room and, that way, he'd share the expenses. When Louis told his mum he wanted to be independent again, she hesitated, as any mum would. She loved her son, and the idea of him going through the difficulties of living on his own AND in a wheelchair hurt her heart and squeezed it. But she knew this would be good to him, because he needed to feel capable.

So, 2 years later, here he is. At the waiting room of the doctor for his monthly check and physiotherapy session.

When waiting in the white painted room, surrounded by people who, just like him, where dependent on someone or something else's strength, he liked to think of the positive things in his life.

You see, Louis wasn't one to complain. He was always smiling, happy about life. But only he knew how difficult it got at times like going to the mall, or even the street. London streets weren't prepared for disabled people. Oh, how Louis hated that word... 'Disabled'... He lived on his own, for God's sake! Anyway...

He liked to think of his family.

~His single mother, who raised him and his 4 sisters, and who he loved unconditionally.

~His sisters, who were a pain in the ass! The best pain in the ass Louis could wish for! He loved them with all his heart, and, when he came to think of it, he was happy it had happened to him and not them.

Then, there were his loyal friends, who stood by him.

~Zayn, who he met at the age of 16. The boy caught his attention because he was always quiet, in the back of the room, drawing something that he could never understand the purpose of.

~Niall, the irish, blond, cute guy. He met him a year after Zayn. He quickly entered their small "group of two" (as Louis always called it) and never really left.

~Liam, who came across his way only in uni, few months before Louis was involved in the whole chaos that was his current life. He was the smartest.

Now, their small "group of two" had turned into a small "group of four". They had other friends, of course, but these were the real deal.

So, yes, he was happy, and he had good things in his life. But the fact that he couldn't get away from the crowd that filled the hallway of the school, or the fact that he had to ask for help to get to the first floor of the mall, or even the fact that he had to push his legs off of the wheelchair when he wanted to go to bed, or the bathtub, or wherever, made his mind go a little crazy and his eyes watery.

"Mr. Louis Tomlinson?" - The doctor had called from the door that led to a hallway full of others that led him to several offices.

He quickly directed the wheelchair to where the man stood as he gave him a polite and warm smile. Louis smiled back and let the doctor push the wheelchair the rest of the way.

*****

Louis sighed, relieved that he was now home. He quickly rolled to his bedroom, where he grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled his mother's number.

"Hello baby!" - Her smile evident in her voice.

"Hi mum." - Louis smiled too, even though she wouldn't see it. He looked at his lap.

"So, how did it go?" - She asked.

"As usual." - The young man casually answered. - "Said I'm doing very well, and gave me some more exercises to do. I walked 7 steps today mum!" - He excitedly added.

"Really? I'm so happy for you honey! You're improving so much!" - She noted, tears tickling her eyelashes.

"Thanks mum." - He said.

They then proceeded to the casual conversations they always had. He talked to his sisters and, after half an hour on the phone, he called his friends to let them know the results.

*****

"Damn it!" - Louis cursed under his breath. He was currently in the grocery shop.

"Do you need any help?" - An unknown voice asked from behind him.

As Louis turned around, he met a pair of beautiful green eyes and a mop of curls around some gorgeous face. He snapped out of his trance as the tall boy cleared his throat.

"So... Do you?" - The stranger asked, an amused look printed on his beautiful features.

"Uhm... Yeah, that would be nice..." - Louis said before the boy changed his mind. - "I want some milk, but it's in the last shelf... I can't reach it. I would stand up, but..." - Louis cut himself of, gesturing towards the wheelchair that carried him around.

"Oh, I see!" - The curly lad quickly reached the top shelf and gave Louis what he needed. - "There you go." - The curly headed guy reached out the milk and gave the wheelchair boy a polite smile.

"Thank you so much! These places are not prepared for people in slightly different situations..." - Louis laughed it out.

"You're welcome! Any time." - The green eyed boy informed. - "What's your name stranger?" - He completed with a chuckle.

Louis laughed a little. - "Louis. Louis Tomlinson." - He smiled, stretching his hand to the other lad. - "Yours?"

"Harry Styles." - He smiled reaching out for the blue eyed beauty -- Louis -- 's hand.

"Well, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you Harry." - Louis said after they shook hands for a few seconds (maybe longer than necessary...).

"Yeah, you too." - Harry smiled.

Louis placed the milk in the bag he carried on his wheelchair and started rolling away. He was glad there were people like Harry in the world. People who actually acknowledged his existence.

*****

One week later, Louis was sat at the desk of his bedroom, doing some homework he had, from uni. He was extremely bored and he had been stuck in there for at least 3 hours, just studying and writing. So he thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to go out for a few minutes. Just get some fresh air and maybe he'd come home with some new ideas for the paper he had to write.

After grabbing his keys and wallet, he headed to the elevator.

*****

The feathery haired boy had decided he needed something to eat at night so, once again, he went to the small grocery shop around the corner of his house.

"Really? How come the pizza is on the top shelf? At least THAT should be somewhere where people like me could reach it..." - Louis mumbled to himself. People passed by and looked at him, but the only ones who offered to help were an old lady (almost shorter than him sat down!) and a child, around 12, who was also to small to reach them. Louis thanked to both of them, saying that they were very nice people for at least trying to help.

"Well, I guess I'll have to order something... Either that or eating some salad..." - He pondered for a few seconds before he decided. - "Nah! I'll just order something!"

He was about to turn around when he saw one hand reaching above his head and take one pizza.

"Here you go." - A voice that sounded familiar but he didn't quite connect to a face sounded behind him.

"Thank you." - He said taking the pizza and turning around.

There he was. The same stranger -- who's name he now knew was Harry -- was standing there, a smile on his lips, eyes soft and bright, left hand in the front pocket of his to-tight black jeans and right one hanging next to his long body.

"It's you!" - Louis chuckled. - "Thank you for... this." - He smiled lifting the pizza from his lap.

"No problem. As I said, any time!" - Harry answered, shrugging his shoulders as if it was obvious he would do that.

And, okay, maybe for him it was the obvious thing to do. I mean, when you see a disabled person the least you should do is help them out in whatever they need right? But for Louis it wasn't that obvious. Maybe because ever since he was put in that wheelchair almost nobody ever offered themselves to help the poor boy! And that's why Louis made sure to thank everybody who noticed him.

"Wanna grab a coffee?" - Harry asked confidently.

"Well... I don't know." - Louis frowned a little.

Suddenly, Harry's confidence wasn't all that obvious. - "What? Why?" - He pouted a little, making the crinkles show beside Louis' eyes.

"It's just..." - Louis' smile disappeared and he looked at his lap. It was a habit. When he was nervous, he would look down, bite his lower lip, and let his soft fringe cover his beautiful blue eyes. - "My house is right around the corner, and I don't usually move a lot because it's hard for me to 'walk' by the streets, you know?" - He asked rhetorically.

"Well, I have my car, so I'll drive us there. Plus, you weren't expecting for me to let you go home alone, were you?" - Harry asked, as in disbelief.

And, yeah. Louis WAS expecting that. But he really felt comfortable around this handsome male. He was nice and polite.

"Well... You don't mind?" - Louis confirmed.

"At all" - Harry shook his curls out of his face, grinning widely and a little too happy. That made Louis' heart melt and he gave in.

"Okay than... I'll g---" - He was cut off.

"Great!" - The green eyed boy smiled wider (if possible) and clapped his hands together before going behind Louis and pushing him to the cashier.

After paying (Harry payed for Louis, even under the boys' arguments and threats), Harry pushed Louis to where his car was parked. He unlocked it and opened the door for Louis.

"Harry, I can do it on my own!" - Louis smiled fondly as Harry tried to help him up.

"No way! You are my responsibility now and I don't want you to fall or make any extra effort!" - Harry blurted out.

"I'm no ones responsibility! That's the main reason I live alone, okay? I'm perfectly capable of taking a few steps and I surely don't want to be anybody's burden!" - Louis firmly stated as he looked at Harry, his smile gone and his grip on the boy's hand tightened.

"I...I'm sorry Louis... That's not what I---" - Harry started apologising.

"Hey." - Louis cut him off. His eyes softened at the sight of the boy struggling with his words and he loosened the grip on Harry's hand, but not letting it go. - "I'm sorry... I know you didn't mean it that way. It's just... Ever since that day, I feel like a burden to everyone. My family, my friends, and even myself sometimes..." - He explained himself the best he could. - "And when you said you felt responsible for me... I don't want you to feel that way! I'm a big boy, y'know? I can take care of myself and I just don't want you to blame yourself if I happen to fall over, or anything."

He watched Harry nod and bend down so he was at Louis' height. When the boy grabbed his chin, Louis swears his heart skipped. Why...?

"I'm taking you out because I want to, okay? I'm not caring any burden and I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. Now lets go, shall we?" - The dimples appeared once again on his face.

"Yeah, okay." - Louis smiled, a little blush on his face and he started standing up, Harry following his movements, not letting go off Louis' hand.

Suddenly, he squeaked, his arm immediately travelling to Louis' back as the boy plopped heavily on the wheelchair again.

"Oh my God! Louis are you alright?" - His hand tightened around Louis'.

"Harry, yes! Don't worry!" - He smiled lightly at the boy, thinking how cute he was freaking out like this and all worried. - "I'm fine! I just... Before... Did you say you were 'taking me out' because you wanted to?" - He questioned, a little stunned as realisation hit him.

"Yes. I said that because I don't want you to think of yourself as a weight on anyone's shoulders, 'cause you were sayin---" - Harry got interrupted the second time that day.

"No, no, no! That I understood. I mean, did you say, like..." - Louis stuttered a little, blushing a little deeper. - "... 'take me out'..."

Harry's face relaxed and a small smile formed. The frown that he held before was completely gone, now replaced with a slight pink on his cheeks.

"Oh... Uhm... Yes. I did say that, didn't I?" - His head fell forward, the smile deepening and the curls covering his eyes a little.

Louis smiled widely. After a few seconds he inhaled deeply and turned his head to look at Harry's curls, pushing them aside with his left hand, as the right one was still wrapped by Harry's.

"Help me up, yeah?" - He smiled.

*****

"Okay, so let me see if I got this straight. Louis Tomlinson, 22 years old, single mother, 4 sisters -- Charlotte, or Lottie, Félicité, or Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe --, uni student, best friends are Zayn, Niall and Liam and you've lived on your own for the past year? Oh! And your birthday is on Christmas Eve and you're openly gay!" - Harry confirmed, counting by his fingers.

"Yup!" - Louis said, grabbing his Starbucks' cup and taking a sip of his drink.

They were sitting in the most hidden corner of the small place, wanting some quite.

"How 'bout you Curly?" - Louis smiled sheepishly at the young man sitting across the table in front of him.

"Well..." - Harry cleared his throat, sitting straight in his chair and putting on a serious face, as if he was going to give Louis a big speech. That made the older boy laugh and the younger one crack a smile at the sight of his cute crinkles. - "Name's Harry Styles and I'm 20 years old. I recently moved here for uni and live in my own apartment, but I'm currently looking for a new one. My mum and dad got divorced when I was little and she later remarried. I have a sister named Gemma who is older than me and I'm still making new friends... You are the first one! And... I'm openly bi" - He excitedly explained the details of his life to Louis, who listened carefully.

"Good to know!" - Louis laughed lightly at his new friend who had 'asked him out'.

Okay, Louis admits it. That 'take you out' thing messed with him. What did Harry mean? Was this, like, a date to Harry? 'Cause Louis wouldn't mind it at all!

"Hello?" - Harry waved his hand in front of the distracted boy.

"Uh? Sorry... Was just a little distracted..." - Louis blushed looking at the cup in his hands, that rested on the table.

"Yeah, I noticed..." - Harry amusedly pointed out, watching Louis fidget with his cup of coffee. - "I was asking if your family lives far from you."

"Oh, no!" - Louis answered looking up at Harry and shrugging his shoulders a little. - "Just a few minutes away by car, really. Makes it easier... It's like a 40 minute drive" - He said.

"That's good! You get to see them a lot then!" - Harry's soft smile showed a little sadness.

"Aww... C'mon! Don't be sad!" - Louis reached out his hand to touch Harry's lightly.

The younger male blushed at the touch and stretched his arm also, so his hand could be properly held by Louis, who took it. Only than was he able to see the seize difference between them both. He smiled bigger this time and looked at Louis.

"It's funny." - He pointed out.

"What?" - Louis raised an eyebrow at the boy looking in his eyes, an amused grin on his face.

"You are 2 years older than me, but I'm much bigger and taller than you!" - He giggled.

"Taller? How would you know that? I'm pretty much sat all the time!" - He laughed loudly, covering his mouth afterwards.

The noise that was audible inside the place was enough so only 2 or 3 people standing close looked his way. He giggled inside his hand.

"Maybe, but you stood up to enter the car, and I noticed it..." - Harry laughed.

"Oh, right... Doesn't matter!" - Louis said, sticking his tong out to the boy in front of him. They both laughed.

***** 5 months later *****

Maybe after that day Louis and Harry exchanged numbers. Maybe after that day they met plenty more. Maybe after that day, Louis had mentioned that he was in need of a roommate and since he knew Harry and they were friend and he 'pretty much needed it' he could move in. Maybe 2 month ago Harry did. Maybe Louis introduced him to his family ('just like any of the other boys', he told his mum as she winked at him, knowing bloody well what she meant). Maybe Louis also introduced him to his friends and maybe they loved Harry (Liam thought he was smart and nice and a great person, because he helped Louis so much. Zayn because he saw how much Harry genuinely cared for his long term friend, Louis. And Niall... well, mainly because Harry was an awesome cook! And he was 'quite nice too'.) Maybe they started falling for each other. Maybe, just maybe...

*****

It was 12 pm on a Saturday. Harry had offered to cook for both of them and Louis had stayed in the kitchen watching him. He observed how happy the man looked, singing along to the radio that sat on top of the fridge. He smiled.

Louis had pretty much stopped denying that he had a crush on Harry, his friend, his roommate. But he hadn't gathered the courage to tell him yet. He told his friends (who cheered for him and told him to tell Harry as soon as possible, because it was 'obvious he likes you too, like, a lot!', Niall had said) and his mother and older sisters (he didn't tell Daisy or Phoebe because he knew they would giggle every time they'd see the green eyed god and he would understand something was up).

"You're staring..." - Harry smirked at Louis, looking at the boy from the corner of his eyes.

Louis immediately looked down at his hands, fidgeting with them and biting his lip nervously.

"Sorry." - He quickly mumbled. - "'S just thinking..."

"'Bout what?" - Harry asked turning the oven off, then turning to look into his ocean-blue eyes.

Harry had pretty much also stopped denying the huge crush that he was developing for this angel. His blue eyes always hypnotised him. His tanned skin glowed in the sunlight. His feathery soft light hair that he had grown so fond of touching was always styled to perfection, even when he had just woken up and was eating his cereals. He even learned a way to notice Louis' sadness. First, Louis wasn't the best liar. And secondly, his eyes turned grey-ish! It amazed Harry.

"Oh... Uhm... Nothin', just... Stuff." - Louis stuttered. Oh God, he made things even worse! Why didn't he just say 'sorry'?

"Louis...?" - Harry fake threatened him in a warning tone. - "I know I haven't known you for that long, but I can tell you are lying!" - He smiled small at the lad who grew to be his crush.

"I... I'd really rather keep it to myself... Please don't be mad." - He whispered, his head still hanging down.

"Aww, Louis! You know I could never be mad at you!" - Harry bent to Louis's height beside the wheelchair and hugged him tight.

Louis smiled at first, but then he felt sad. The fact that he couldn't get up to hug Harry properly, the fact that he couldn't voluntarily hug the guy he fell in love with because he always had to ask him to bend down, the fact that the taller boy had to grow used to sitting on the left side of the couch, right on the end of it, so Louis could place the wheelchair next to him and they could sit together, the fact that Harry had to kelp him in and out of the car every time... All that adding to his prior insecurities made him fall apart little by little, every day. But he didn't show it.

He forced the smile back on his face and pulled away from the comforting hug slowly.

"Thanks." - He said, barely above a whisper.

"Hey, it's alright! We all have our secrets!" - Harry answered in the same low tone.

"Yeah? What's yours?" - Louis curiously asked.

"Uhm..." - Harry got up, his movements followed by Louis' eyes. He started walking towards the oven slowly. - "I... It wouldn't be a secret if I told you, now would it?"

Louis understood that Harry didn't want to tell him, just like he didn't want to tell his own, so he dropped the topic. - "Yes, I guess you are right..." - He added a smile.

They moved on to the table and started eating and chatting.

*****4 am*****

Harry woke up to a horrifying sound. A loud noise coming from the bathroom. It must've been Louis... LOUIS!

He got up as fast as his feet let him and ran towards the source of the noise.

"Louis?" - Harry called as he got to the hallway.

Then, he saw the most heart breaking image he could ever think of. Louis was laying there, trying to get up, literally crawling. He grabbed the door knob of the bathroom's door and sat down against it, bringing his hands to his face and letting his tears fall.

"Oh my God, Louis!" - Harry ran up to the boy and sat down beside him, pulling his head to his right shoulder.

Louis cried freely on the boy's neck, grabbing onto his shirt with his right hand and letting his left one be taken by Harry's right hand. The younger boy's free hand flew to Louis' torso, pulling him closer.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I... woke you... up! I didn't... mean to Hazz!" - He cried harder after 2 or 3 minutes of violently sobbing.

"Shh! It's okay darling, it's alright! I'm here! I'm right here!" - Harry answered, really worried about his crush.

Louis ignored the blush that made it's way to his cheeks and removed his face from Harry's neck, bending it down to look at his and Harry's intertwined hands.

"I... I'm really sorry Hazza..." - He whispered once his sobs turned to sniffles.

"It's alright Lou! What happened Boo?" - Harry carefully asked, not wanting this angel to break down again.

"I... I just thought that..." - Another sob left his thin pink lips and he covered them with his right hand for a second before removing it and resting it on his and Harry's intertwined hands, fresh tears rushing down his rosy cheeks. - "It was a short distance, and I thought I could make it without the fucking wheelchair!"

Harry was taken aback by Louis' swearing, but he got over it and caressed Louis' cheek with his left hand, keeping the other one between Louis'. - "I understand. But Louis, I don't want you to get hurt! You know I want you to improve and keep on trying, just like the doctor said, but you have to be careful! I want you safe!" - He said, lifting the boy's chin up so he could look into his eyes.

After a few seconds of staring into each other's eyes, Louis broke the silence. He smiled a little, blushing and looking down.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" - He asked, still smiling.

"I was getting lost in your eyes... Not my fault you have such beautiful ones, huh?" - He smiled back, slightly shoving Louis' side with his elbow. He giggled and blushed deeper.

"Why would you? They must be grey now... Boring and sad..." - Louis self-consciously dropped his smile.

Once again, Harry had to grab Louis' chin between his index finger and his thumb and bring it up.

"They are grey..." - Harry started. - "But they are still the most beautiful colour I've ever seen."

Louis blushed, smiled and sniffled one more time. - "Yeah? Well, I love yours..." - Louis stated. - "They are so green that I just WISH they were this big field where I could run and get lost into..." - Louis grinned from ear to ear now, and it was his turn to nudge Harry's side. - "You're blushing Hazz."

"Oh, shut up!" - Harry looked at their hands that in all this time never left each other.

After staring at their hands for a little bit Harry abruptly asked. - "Can I tell you something?"

"Uhm... Sure!" - Louis was a little startled at first, but quickly recovered. He looked at Harry, waiting for what he'd say.

Harry took a deep breath and looked at the wall in front of them. He then turned to Louis and crossed his legs, but always kept his hand between Louis', except, this time, he brought his other one so it was covering Louis'.

"I'm gonna tell you my secret." - He said firmly.

Louis' eyes widened at that. - "N-No. Harry, you don't have to!" - He said shaking his head slowly.

"I know, I know! But... I think it's time to tell you!" - He reaffirmed.

"Okay than... If you're sure you want to, I'll listen." - Louis gave him a tiny, reassuring smile.

'Here it goes...', Harry thought. He took a deep breath and...

"I admire you Louis." - He firmly stated. Louis's eyes widened once more. Admire? What was he talking about? - "I mean, the way you face the world, the way you always manage to put a smile on your face and joke about the fact that you can't walk more than 10 small steps amazes me! You don't take advantage of your condition and it only shows that you are proud of who you are and, even though you want your life to change, you want it in an honest way!" - He paused to look in Louis' eyes. They were watery and Louis held a smile, looking at his lap. Harry pulled his chin up. - "The fact you hide your face and you try to do things on your own is praiseworthy. But sometimes, you also want help. Someone to push you in the sidewalks, someone to help you get into cars, someone to help you get milk or pizza from the top shelves!" - Louis laughed a little, letting the first tear fall. Harry wiped it with his thumb and smiled at him. - "And, damn! When you say your eyes are 'boring and sad' it just makes ME want to cry because you don't see how beautiful you are." - His face turned serious again. Louis' smile dropped a little bit and Harry kept caressing his cheek with his thumb. - "And Louis, you made me realise that, in life, we all have to go through some things, it's part of it. But you made me appreciate what I have and you made me see that the little things DO matter! You made me notice every feature of yours, honestly... You made me OBSERVE the world, not just look at it." - Louis was full on crying now, a smile on his lips, while Harry had some tears running down his face himself. - "I noticed the way your eyes change their colour with your mood. I noticed the crinkles by your eyes every time you smile. I noticed the big smile you have when it is genuine and the small closed one when you fake it. I notice a lot about you, but I'd love to notice even more. For the last 2 years you have been so strong. I want to be your new strength, so it never ends!" - Harry paused once more. - "Lou, I love you."

Louis' breath caught in his throat. What was happening? Did Harry just say...? He loves him? Like, LOVES him? Louis was so startled he didn't even know what to say or do, so he just smiled that big genuine smile of his and answered. - "I love you too Hazza..."

Harry's smile grew wider and he brought his forehead to Louis'. - "Lastly, you made me realise that the small steps also count." - Louis grinned the biggest in his whole life looking deep in Harry's eyes that looked right back at him. - "Sometimes, we try to be so careful. We go step by step, slowly, small steps, one at the time, but we still fall. But that's not what matters. Our falls don't define us Louis. The number of times we get up do!" - Louis closed his eyes, new tears in them. - "You got up a lot of times, even though you were sat in that wheelchair all of them." - Harry said.

After a few seconds of silence, Louis spoke up. - "What a poet Harry..." - He laughed slightly, the younger joining in.

"I try my best!" - He smiled. - "Louis, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do Hazz! What kinda question is that?" - Louis frowned.

Their foreheads were touching, their hands intertwined, only Harry's right one cupping Louis' chin still and his thumb caressing his defined cheekbones.

"Than close your eyes..." - Harry whispered closing his own, only opening them a few seconds later to find Louis' eyes hidden behind his eyelids.

He smiled and leaned down. When his lips touched Louis', ever so softly, like a feather, he felt Louis' hands slip away from his own and holding each other behind his neck.

Harry smiled and held his left hand to Louis' lower back. Louis smiled also, pulling Harry's neck after, so their lips were dancing with each other in a slow, loving way.

After 2 or 3 minutes of kissing and tasting each other they pulled away.

"Be my boyfriend Louis." - Harry said, opening his eyes and slightly separating their foreheads so he could look into his eyes properly.

"W-What? Are you serious?" - Louis frowned pushing Harry further away, looking directly into his eyes.

"Y-Yes. I mean... I love you Louis. And I thought... Well... I just..." - Harry was struggling with his words, not expecting this reaction from the older boy. He looked up as he heard soft giggles. - "What?"

"You're cute when you stutter and when you're all nervous, y'know?" - Louis giggled some more. - "I just reacted like that 'cause I thought it was a stupid question."

"I-It was?" - Harry asked, confused.

Louis was giggling, like he was joking, but then he said it was a stupid question. Harry was honestly and utterly confused.

"Yes, silly! Of course it's a stupid question! The answer is obvious!" - Louis stated matter-of-factly, shrugging his shoulder. He then smiled bigger again, pushing Harry by his neck and reconnecting their foreheads. - "Yes." - He whispered. - "I'd love to be your boyfriend."

Harry's grin could be seen from the other side of the world. He was so happy to be able to call Louis his boyfriend! So he told him exactly that before pulling him in his lap and kissing him deeply. They stood there for some good 10 minutes just kissing, hugging and smiling. Louis than broke the silence.

"Won't you get tired of waiting? I mean, I'm on physiotherapy, but it may take me one more year to recover fully, maybe even more..." - Louis looked at his lap, biting his lip nervously.

"Louis." - Harry called lowly. He was happy to see his boyfriend look up without him having to make him. He looked directly in his eyes. - "I'll wait a thousand years if I have to! Small steps babe, small steps..." - He smiled seeing Louis' crinkles form in the corner of his eyes, now blue as the night sky.

Harry got up with Louis in his arms and took him to his bedroom. He laid him down and sat beside him, at the edge of the bed.

"Stay." - Louis whispered.

"I'd never leave." - Harry whispered back. - "I'll be right back Boo."

After going to his room and getting his pillow, Harry came back and laid down beside Louis, cradling him to his chest and kissing the top of his head.

Louis smiled against Harry's chest, his arms between their bodies, feeling Harry's own wrapped around him protectively.

"Goodnight Hazza. I love you." - He whispered after a yawn.

"Goodnight Boo. Sweet dreams. I love you too." - Harry answered back, smiling too and nuzzling Louis' hair.

They didn't care that the curtain was open and the moonlight was breaking through the dark. They didn't care that in the next morning, Louis would have to get back in the wheelchair. Harry didn't care that he had to bend down to kiss Louis or hug him.

Louis didn't care that every month he had to go to physiotherapy, 'cause he knew that now he would have Harry to help him out on the exercises the doctor would send him and maybe, just maybe, he would have a quicker recover.

But he didn't mind. He knew it would take time and effort, but, after tonight, he also knew that Harry would never leave him. He knew that everyday, when he'd come home from uni, he would have Harry waiting for him. He knew that he didn't have to complain about the top shelves anymore. He knew.

For now, 'small steps Louis, small steps...'.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked it! Leave your comments below and kudos are appreciated! :)
> 
> PS: if you have any prompts you'd like to see done, leave them below too. It might take me a while to finish them (because I have some requests now), but I will eventually... :)


End file.
